Feliz Navidad
by Monedita123
Summary: A Hagakure se le ocurre la idea de organizar un amigo invisible por Navidad y, esta vez, no será tan desastroso. [KiriKami, TodoBaku, TokoAo, Tsuchako, JirouMomo]


_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

 ** _—En este fic Kirishima y Kaminari ya son novios._**  
 _ **—Habrá algo de KiriKami, TodoBaku, Tsuchako, JirouMomo y TokoAo.**_

 **[...]**

* * *

—¡¿Y por qué no hacemos un amigo invisible?!

La idea de Hagakure llamó la atención de casi toda la clase.

La Navidad se aproximaba y habían decidido celebrarla todos juntos en el salón, pero faltaba algo. Tooru, la chica invisible, había puesto la guinda del pastel al sugerir aquello.

—¡Me parece genial! —exclamó Ashido totalmente ilusionada.

—Podría ser interesante —admitió Iida al ver que no había nada que pudiera salir mal.

Después de todo, era un simple amigo invisible. Dar y recibir un regalo. Nada podía salir mal, ¿cierto?

Toda la clase estuvo de acuerdo (menos Bakugou, pero terminó siendo obligado por su Bakusquad), así que se dispusieron a realizar el sorteo.

—¡De acuerdo, chicos! —llamó Momo con un brillo de gran ilusión en sus ojos; después de todo, era su primera vez en algo así—. ¡Está prohibido decir cuál es vuestro amigo invisible hasta la víspera de Navidad!

Pero muchos no dudarían en decirlo nada más saberlo.

Y así, por turnos, fue uno por uno sacando un papel de la caja en la que estaban los nombres de los veinte estudiantes.

—Oh —murmuró Shouto para sí con su cara de póker al ver la persona que le había tocado.

—¡ESTO ES UNA PUTA MIERDA! —se quejó Bakugou al leer el nombre que estaba en su papel.

—¡Bakugou-kun, son las reglas, tienes que cumplirlas! —regañó Tenya; definitivamente, se negaba a que aquella actividad saliera mal.

Una vez terminada la reunión, cada uno tuvo que ir preparando su regalo para su amigo invisible, cosa que para algunos no sería tan fácil.

 **[...]**

 _ **Donde Midoriya…**_

—¡Ashido-san! —llamaba cierto chico pecoso a la joven alien—. M-Me pregunto si podrías decirme qué es lo que le gusta a Hagakure-san…

A Izuku le había tocado Tooru como amiga invisible y no tenía suficiente información sobre ella. Además, era una chica y eso lo complicaba más.

—¡Oh! —sonrió la de cabello rosa—. ¡Ya sé qué puedes comprarle!

 **[...]**

Un Deku nervioso se hallaba al frente de una tienda de mangas. Era el momento de la verdad.

 _"De acuerdo, Izuku. Entras, coges el manga yaoi, pagas y sales."_

Pero mientras buscaba dicho manga en cierta sección, su presencia llamó la atención de varias chicas que empezaron a interrogarle al respecto. Fue un momento un poco bochornoso para él, pero logró comprar el regalo.

 **[...]**

Mientras tanto, Jirou había llamado a Denki para conseguir el regalo que debía entregar. La joven de los enchufes tenía como amigo invisible a Kirishima, así que, ¿qué mejor regalo que algo que le gustase de verdad a aquel pelirrojo?

—En fin, manos a la obra —suspiró Kyouka—. Kaminari, ponte esto —añadió mientras le mostraba un uniforme de animadora al chico eléctrico.

—¡¿Eh?!

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, Eijirou había llamado a All Might y pedido hablar seriamente con él.

—¡Por favor! —volvió a suplicar con los ojos cerrados.

—Eh… No lo sé, joven Kirishima —decía Oru Maito nervioso—. ¿Eso es legal…?

—¡Te lo suplico…!

 **[...]**

 ** _Donde Asui…_**

—¡¿Estás loca?! —exclamaba Hagakure al ver lo que estaba haciendo la chica rana—. ¡Tsuyu-chan, esos son todos tus ahorros!

—Lo sé —respondió con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

 ** _Donde Uraraka…_**

—Sí que es complicado… —murmuraba Ochako para sí mientras seguía viendo ciertos tutoriales en YouTube.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, un día antes de la víspera de Navidad, un Todoroki pensativo había reunido a sus amigos para pedir consejo; después de todo, a él no se le había ocurrido nada.

—¿Qué puedo regalarle a Bakugou? —inquirió algo cabizbajo.

—¡¿Aún no tienes el regalo?! —regañó Iida totalmente afligido—. ¡Y se supone que no se puede decir cuál es tu amigo invisible hasta la víspera de Navidad!

—I-Iida-kun, cálmate… —tranquilizaba Midoriya—. Lo importante es pensar cómo podemos ayudar a Todoroki-kun…

—De acuerdo —asintió Tenya mientras se colocaba sus gafas—. Pensemos.

—¡Regálale una figura súper exclusiva de All Might! —exclamó Izuku emocionado.

—Midoriya —comenzó Shouto con un tono serio—. El regalo es para Bakugou, no para ti.

—¡Es verdad, hay que pensar algo para Bakugou-kun! —prosiguió Iida agitando frenéticamente sus manos—. Pensemos.

—Creo… —continuó el de cabello verde—. ¡Creo que lo importante es que salga del corazón!

—¡Cierto! ¡Todoroki-kun, regálale algo que te guste y creas que él también lo pueda disfrutar! —siguió Tenya.

—¿Algo que me guste y él lo pueda disfrutar…?

Todoroki se sumió en sus más oscuros pensamientos durante unos minutos.

—Lo tengo —confirmó con cierto brillo en sus ojos—. Gracias, Midoriya, Iida.

Y así llegó el día deseado. Ya de noche, era la víspera de Navidad.

Entre todos habían decorado el salón y todo estaba con un bonito ambiente navideño; además, había un árbol bastante adorable.

—¡Yo soy la estrella~! —señalaba Aoyama con ilusión al ver que la estrella que estaba arriba del árbol tenía su rostro.

—¡Bueno, chicos! ¡Ya va a ser la hora! —informó Iida haciendo que todos dejaran los regalos debajo de dicho árbol.

—¡Ah, qué emoción! —exclamaba Kirishima apretando un puño y sonriendo.

—¡¿Verdad?! —dio Kaminari la razón dedicándole una alegre sonrisa a Eijirou.

Dicho y hecho, era el momento de comenzar; todos estaban reunidos alrededor del árbol.

—¡Irán de dos en dos a por su respectivo regalo y luego se revelará la identidad de los que lo regalaron! —informó Momo con una dulce sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

Aquella celebración comenzó con Tsuyu y Ochako.

Ambas jóvenes se acercaron hacia el arbolito y buscaron entre los regalos hasta encontrar el respectivo con su nombre.

Ochako fue la primera en abrirlo.

—¡¿Dinero?! —gritó Iida totalmente fuera de sí por lo que acababa de ver; aquello estaba en contra de sus principios.

A Uraraka se le salían las lágrimas de la felicidad; ver tanto dinero junto y que ahora fuese suyo, le hacía demasiado feliz.

—Pensé que te gustaría —dijo Asui sonriéndole con amabilidad y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡T-Tsuyu-chan! —exclamó Ochako acercándose hacia la pequeña ranita y abrazándola cariñosamente—. Abre el tuyo —añadió después de separarse un poco.

Y eso hizo. Asui abrió aquel regalo y lo que se encontró le pareció demasiado adorable.

Era una bufanda naranja. En ella estaba tejido su rostro y el de Ochako; en el medio había un corazón.

—Puse todo mi amor en ello —dijo Uraraka un poco nerviosa y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Asui se había percatado antes de cierta cosa, pero ahora tenía más sentido. Las ojeras que tenía Ochako en los ojos se debía a que había trasnochado tejiendo a mano aquella bufanda; le había dedicado todo el tiempo posible.

—Gracias, Ochako-chan —aplicó Asui realmente feliz mientras se colocaba su preciado regalo en el cuello.

Las siguientes fueron Jirou y Momo.

Kyouka, ilusionada, abrió el pequeño presente que tenía su nombre y una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro al ver lo que era.

Básicamente era el nuevo disco que había sacado su grupo de rock favorito, pero que no pudo comprar a su tiempo porque se le habían acabado sus ahorros.

—Sabía que te gustaba mucho ese grupo —comentó Momo con amabilidad y mirando a Jirou a los ojos.

—¡Yaomomo, gracias! —exclamó la chica enchufe sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas—. ¿El tuyo cuál es?

Yaoyorozu se dispuso a abrir también su respectivo regalo y…

—¿Qué es? —inquiría Yaoyorozu mientras miraba con curiosidad aquel extraño objeto.

—¡Vaya! —silbó Hagakure.

—¡¿Quién ha sido el indecente?! —exigió Iida.

—Kaminari… —Kyouka estaba realmente enfadada y más al ver cómo Denki había alzado un pulgar.

—¡Para que tú y Jirou podáis ha…

Pero Kaminari no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir un profundo dolor en sus oídos debido a los agresivos enchufes de Kyouka.

—¿En serio le has regalado un juguete sexual para las dos? —reía Kirishima mientras ayudaba a su afligido novio.

—¡Encima que les ayudo en su relación…! —decía el rubio eléctrico mientras se frotaba los oídos.

A continuación Ashido y Sero fueron a por sus regalos. Los abrieron al mismo tiempo y se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa.

—¡¿Por qué BL?! —se quejó el chico cintas al ver el doujinshi yaoi que le habían regalado.

—¡¿Por qué yuri?! —añadió la chica alien al ver el manga que era su regalo—. ¡Este ya lo tengo…!

Y el amigo invisible prosiguió durante un buen rato más con regalos indecentes (según Iida Tenya).

Entonces llegó el turno de Mineta y Kirishima.

—¡Veamos qué me han regalado! —decía Minoru mientras buscaba su regalo.

Una bonita caja que pesaba bastante poco llevaba su nombre, pero cuando la abrió no había absolutamente nada.

—¡¿Por qué?! —reclamó el chico de las bolas moradas.

—¡Bakugou-kun! —llamó Tenya al ver cómo el resto de alumnos se habían girado y estaban mirando al amargado joven.

—Que se joda —chasqueó la lengua quitándole importancia al asunto.

Mientras, Eijirou seguía buscando su regalo debajo del árbol, pero no lo encontraba.

—Kirishima, mira tu móvil —dijo Jirou después de haberle enviado cierto mensaje al pelirrojo.

Unas lágrimas de felicidad y emoción se posaron en los ojos de Eijirou.

—¡Gracias, Jirou…! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

Siguieron Midoriya y Kaminari, de los cuales Denki recibió un libro de matemáticas por parte de Iida.

—¡Kaminari-kun, así podrás mejorar tus calificaciones! —dijo el presidente con orgullo.

El rubio eléctrico solo miraba aquel libro con el ceño fruncido.

 _"Esto no es un regalo, Iida."_

Por otro lado, Kirishima había enviado ciertas fotos a Izuku.

—¡Gracias, Kirishima-kun! —agradeció el de cabello verde con gran ilusión al ver su regalo.

Casi por terminar, prosiguieron Iida y Todoroki yendo a por sus respectivos regalos; el de Shouto era un álbum de fotos… en el que solo salía Yuuga.

—¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Qué te parece, Todoroki-kun~?! —preguntó Aoyama mientras hacía poses extrañas y comenzaba a brillar.

Mientras tanto, en la mente Todoroki…

 _"Shouto, tenemos un problema."_

 _"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo quemamos?"_

 _"Mejor hay que congelarlo."_

—¡¿Todoroki-kun~?! —la repetitiva voz de Aoyama lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, sí. Gracias —respondió el de cabello bicolor.

Por otro lado, a Iida iba a darle un infarto por lo que acababa de ver; su regalo era una película porno. Su pureza había sido mancillada por Mineta.

—¡Es de las mejores que tengo! —aplicó el chico de las bolas mientras Tenya se sonrojaba a más no poder y las chicas hacían lo posible por alejar aquel vídeo del puro Iida.

Los últimos en recibir sus regalos eran Aoyama y Bakugou.

Justo en ese momento Todoroki se levantó y le dejó una pequeña nota a Midoriya donde habían ciertas instrucciones. Luego se alejó del salón y se dirigió a su habitación.

Yuuga, con su típica sonrisa de V, halló su regalo en el árbol de Navidad y lo levantó; era una caja algo pequeña.

—¡¿Un móvil?! ¡¿A mí me regalan un libro de matemáticas y a Aoyama un teléfono nuevo?! —se quejó Denki señalando la obvia injusticia.

—Creo que él lo necesitaba —comentó Tokoyami.

A Yuuga le habían robado el móvil hacía un tiempo y todavía no había podido comprarse uno, y eso Tokoyami lo sabía. Todos utilizando aquel aparato tecnológico, menos Aoyama. Todos hablándose por el grupo de WhatsApp, menos Aoyama.

Por eso decidió darle aquel regalo. Porque no era justo que Yuuga fuese el único excluido.

El chico con complejo de francés se acercó hacia el chico cuervo con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias, Tokoyami-kun —aplicó con una brillante sonrisa en V—. ¡Me encanta el color rosa~!

—No es nada.

 _"Pero es de color blanco…"_

El último que quedaba por recibir un regalo era Bakugou. Y, al parecer, ya no quedaba nada debajo del árbol.

De todas formas no le extrañaba. Tampoco es como si Katsuki estuviese esperando algo. Él no había dado ningún regalo, así que, ¿por qué alguien le daría algo? Era lógico que no fuese así.

Estaba a punto de largarse de aquel estúpido lugar, hasta que Midoriya le detuvo.

—¡Kacchan, tu regalo está en la habitación de Todoroki-kun! —informó Izuku después de haber leído las instrucciones de Shouto.

Extrañado, frunció el ceño más de lo normal. ¿De verdad aquel Todoroki le iba a regalar algo?

 _"Ese bastardo…"_

Chasqueó la lengua y se limitó a dirigirse hacia dicha habitación; Izuku le seguía por detrás.

Una vez en la puerta, la abrió de una sola patada.

Lo que sus ojos vieron a continuación le dejó estupefacto.

Todoroki estaba semidesnudo y amarrado en su cama (a saber cómo lo hizo) junto a muchos juguetes sexuales que incluían látigos, cuerdas, grilletes, máscaras y un largo etcétera.

De repente se vio completamente dentro de aquella habitación; Midoriya le había empujado dentro.

—¡¿Qué mierda Deku…?! —trató de reclamar.

—De parte de Todoroki-kun… ¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó nervioso para luego cerrar rápidamente la puerta del cuarto de Shouto y dejar encerrado a ambos jóvenes.

Izuku había seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA! —se pudo escuchar cierto grito dentro.

 _"Kacchan me va a matar después de esto."_

Pero Midoriya decidió regresar a la fiesta navideña que iba a continuar junto al resto de sus compañeros.

 **[...]**

—Hazme lo que quieras, Bakugou —la serena voz de Shouto llamó la atención del rubio amargado, el cual se giró para contemplar al chico de cabello bicolor al que, al parecer, le iba el sadomasoquismo.

Una leve sonrisa mientras fruncía el ceño pasó por el rostro de Katsuki.

—Prepárate, bastardo —sentenció acercándose rápidamente hacia Todoroki.

Porque a Bakugou también le iba lo sado.

 **[...]**

La fiesta navideña prosiguió entre toda la clase con risas, chistes, conversaciones estúpidas y comida. Sobre todo mucha comida.

A pesar de que habían sido unos regalos no muy decentes mayormente, Iida había podido contemplar la felicidad y cómo toda la clase reía y disfrutaba de la Navidad.

Esta vez, no había sido un desastre.

 **[...]**

 ** _Lista de quiénes dan el regalo, a quiénes se los dan y qué dan._**

 _Tsuyu a Ochako: Dinero._

 _Ochako a Tsuyu: Una bufanda hecha por ella misma._

 _Momo a Jirou: Un disco de la banda de rock favorita de Jirou._

 _Jirou a Kirishima: El pack de Kaminari._

 _Ashido a Tokoyami:_ _Doujinshi_ _furry_ _._

 _Hagakure a Sero:_ _Doujinshi_ _yaoi._

 _Bakugou a Mineta: Una caja vacía._

 _Todoroki a Bakugou: Una noche mágica con mucho sado._

 _Midoriya a Hagakure: Un manga yaoi._

 _Iida a Kaminari: Un libro de matemáticas edición exclusiva._

 _Kirishima a Midoriya: El pack de All Might._

 _Kaminari a Momo: Un juguete sexual para lesbianas._

 _Tokoyami a Aoyama: Un móvil._

 _Aoyama a Todoroki: Un álbum de fotos lleno de fotos de Aoyama brillando como nunca._

 _Sero a Ashido: Un manga yuri._

 _Mineta a Iida: Porno del bueno._

 _Ojirou_ _a_ _Kouda_ _: Un hurón._

 _Shouji_ _a_ _Ojirou_ _: Un_ _doujinshi_ _tentacle casero._

 _Satou_ _a_ _Shouji_ _: Un pulpo._

 _Kouda_ _a_ _Satou_ _: Un hámster._

 **[...]**


End file.
